The present invention relates to carrying cases and pertains particularly to an improved carrying case having an improved arrangement of multiple pockets.
Many people when traveling carry many items which are often placed loosely in a suitcase. This leaves the items disorganized and often difficult to easily locate. There are also many people who are engaged in professions or trades that require them to carry numerous different items such as samples or tools. These items or tools are often transported to a work site in a special carrying case that is specially designed for the specific tools or items required.
There is a need for a carrying case that is adaptable to carry many different related or unrelated items in an organized fashion. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple pockets for holding articles of different sizes in a secure manner and readily accessible.